


Massage I

by lilmissmwu1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Time, M/M, does this count as smutty?, love me a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissmwu1/pseuds/lilmissmwu1
Summary: Somehow Mako ends up having to give Wu a massage in his apartment. He enjoys it more than he expects...





	

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFICTION, be gentle~

Today was officially the worst day in Mako’s post as Wu’s bodyguard-cum-personal attendant.

 

Stress had been eating away at the temporary Earth King’s sleep, what with trying to rid the Earth Kingdom of the monarchy and establish elected leaders for each state. Further, Wu had decided to stay in Republic City whilst sorting this out – the Earth Kingdom was a little dangerous after Kuvira’s arrest and his safety was guaranteed in the city. Unfortunately, this meant that Mako got no rest from him – and because of his stress, Wu got no rest.

 

This was the norm for all but one night. _ONE BLOODY NIGHT_ , Mako fumed to himself as he rolled a plush comforter over the kitchen table in his apartment. Usually, Wu’s restlessness meant that most mornings he was dressed and raring to go hours before any of his ‘mandatory morning massages’. The very morning of that day, however, Wu did not stir. And Mako was late to meet him. A sombre night at a nearby bar saw to that. As recompense, the sly Wu was not shy to take advantage of the situation. Playing up a dramatic fatigue, he proclaimed that he would not be fit to continue attending to his political affairs if his knots remained twisted. And there was only one firebender who could remove them.

 

Mako sighed heavily as he laid a pillow on the table, checking the time, thinking about his predicament. Surely this wasn’t that big a deal right? _What am I even worried about anyways? I mean, this is definitely weird, but…_ He was being employed to see to Wu’s safety, but he huffed at the fact that Wu, in his own way, had also made Mako a friend. He started thinking that maybe it wasn’t so bad after all – maybe he may actually enjoy it. Being a firebender could only help. _Well, if Beifong gives you the can at least you may make a fine masseur_. But…then there was the part about rubbing oil all over Wu’s semi-

 

“MAKOOO!” Wu’s shrill call found Mako’s ears before the incessant knocking did. _My time has come_ , he thought. He opened the door and Wu bounced in, shooting him a cheeky smile as he did so. He was wearing a rather long, dark green coat, which seemed clumsy and inappropriate for the not unpleasant weather outside. The police officers which had arrived with him did not show any intention of leaving, but Wu told them to go.

 

“Well, good evening.” Enunciating every word almost insultingly, he bounced onto a sofa and put a parcel, which Mako hadn’t noticed, onto the coffee table nearby. As he placed it down Mako heard some glass objects clatter.

 

“I brought you some of the _good_ stuff. I can’t wait.” And accompanying those words: the famous eyebrow wiggle.

 

“Okay, okay – stop being so smug about this!” Mako huffed. He was already way out of his comfort zone. _Wu…seems to be enjoying this too much_ , an apprehensive voice rang out in head. _Come on Mako, get it together. You’re just doing a duty._ He pulled a grouchy face. _A stupid duty_. “Get on the table so we can just get it done.”

 

“Yes sir, but you know you don’t have to wear your uniform now, right?” Wu stated matter-of-factly.

 

Mako shrugged. Moseying around to the kitchen where he presumed the action would occur, Wu laid aside his coat, which had been concealing a pair of short shorts and tank top. Mako, now feeling a bit nervous, remained in the living room but found that he couldn’t place his gaze elsewhere whilst the king undressed in the next room. His arms and legs weren’t particularly well developed, but being thin accentuated whatever muscle mass he had, and whenever he moved Mako saw taut ripples under the surface of his skin. Small calves ran into slender feet; Wu’s toes wiggled as he climbed aboard the table, his excited chattering barely audible to Mako’s ears. _He’s almost quite…cute_.

 

“Mako.” Wu’s call startled him out of his thoughts. “You okay? You look like you set fire to a nest of baby sparrowkeet and are watching them burn into oblivion.” Wu snorted and proceeded to take his top off, baring his chest. His nipples were larger than Mako expected, and he was nearly hairless, save for a light dusting of hairs around his belly button and downwards.

 

 _Spirits, Mako!? Stop staring at him._ Mako grumbled and made for the parcel Wu had brought in. Upon opening it he saw many vials and bottles filled with clear, thick, coloured and runny liquids. The sight and smell of it hit like a probending disc to the head.

 

“Wu…what is all this stuff?! I don’t know how to use any of it!” Mako called to the kitchen. “Maybe you should just go back and get an extra ‘mandatory massage’…” As he trailed off Wu let out a chuckle.

 

“Well, I” – he pressed his hand to his chest imperiously – “am declaring that this massage _is_ mandatory – for you.” Wu triumphantly hopped off the table and sauntered over into the living room, clearly not fazed about showing his body. Mako kept his eyes focussed on the numerous bottles in front of him, despite wanting to steal a glance at Wu’s shirtlessness again.

 

“This one! This one is for you.” Wu drew a larger bottle out of the box, filled with a very gloopy white substance that looked far too thick and gluey to be conducive for a massage. “It’s the sap taken through the bark of sticky fruit trees from the swamp – when at normal temperatures, it behaves just like any sap would. It’s when you heat it up that the magic happens.” He handed it to Mako and scurried back to the kitchen, diving onto the table with a big grin on his face.

 

“Now hurry up! You would not belieeeeve how exhausting today was without my morning massage.” He moaned as Mako trudged resignedly into the kitchen, rolling the sleeves of his bodyguard uniform up. Wu had laid himself flat on his belly, with his arms by his sides so he could still look at the firebender. “And would you pleeeease get out of that uniform? C’mon, I’m practically naked here! Put something nicer on. And hop to it!”

 

 _Sigh_. “Maybe you’re right.” Mako moaned at Wu, realising that his sleeves weren’t going to stay up. Making a quick trip to his bedroom, he returned wearing short-sleeved shirt and a pair of swimming shorts. _I’ll admit I feel much less awkward now_ , he thought. _Still weird though_.

 

“It’s go time!” Wu squealed, wiggling his toes vigorously as Mako walked back into the kitchen. Mako took a deep breath and scooped some of the disgusting white stuff out of its bottle, setting it beside one of Wu’s smooth legs. Breathing some heat into his hands, he spread it across both palms. Miraculously, it became a lot runnier and lost its colour. Nearly dripping it all over the table, Mako managed to let it splash onto Wu’s neck, which was accompanied by a small sigh of contentment.

 

“Mmmmmmm…that’s the stuff.” Wu groaned, closing his eyes. His lips drew a smile, before settling into a significantly unattractive gape. _He better not drool on my blanket!_

 

Mako spread the oil-like substance along Wu’s neck and across his shoulders, quickly at first, but then slowing the tempo. His hands followed the curvature of Wu’s body intimately, tracing lines down his spine and around his shoulder blades. His skin was very smooth and without blemishes; the oil only made this more apparent. Soft breaths escaped Wu’s mouth as Mako moved his hands in circles. _This is…not so bad_ , he thought, beginning to enjoy the tranquil ebb and flow of his palms washing over Wu’s back. After a number of circumambulations, he decided to start pressing into Wu’s shoulders, which drew more sighs from the passive king. Growing more confident, Mako made a bold move and gently, by grabbing his wrists, lifted Wu’s arms so that they were up around his head, as if in surrender. Wu submitted without a word, tucking his hands underneath the pillow.

 

Taking more of the sap into his hands, Mako began lathering Wu’s sides, running his hands to Wu’s lower back, where his thumbs instinctively began pressing into the tight flesh. As this happened, Wu let out a soft moan. Immediately, Mako’s next heartbeat jolted a wave of excitement to all corners of his body. Stunned, he tried to quell his swelling heart rate with conversation.

 

“Wu, er, you alright?” He was afraid that the ‘er’ drew on for too long.

 

A giggle. “Mako…shhhhhh.”

 

Met with no chance for chit-chat, and his hands still pressed against either side of Wu’s lower back, Mako took some deep breaths. _Relax, Mako…it’s not your fault…he doesn’t even know what is happening. Hell – I don’t even know what is happening!_  Another sound from Wu, louder this time, heaved him back into reality. Without realising, his attempts to calm down had caused him to lose control of the temperature of his hands – by now, it may have been too much for Wu to handle.

 

“Shit, Wu- I’m so sorry!” Mako gasped and lifted his hands of Wu’s body, desperately hoping that his perfect skin would still be unblemished.

 

“Mako…put them back…that feels _good_ …” Wu followed up with a small chuckle. “Don’t worry – you didn’t hurt me.”

 

The fear that had wrought Mako, even momentarily, was enough to turn his hands to ice, although also bringing him back to the ground.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked. He got a squeak as a response. To his relief, Wu’s skin showed no sign of hurt; it was just as silky and shiny as before. _Thank goodness_ , Mako thought. _It’s my job to protect him, not give him second-degree burns. Idiot._

 

“My legs…so much walking Makooo…” Back in his sleepy tone, Wu twitched his feet at Mako. Mako chortled – as if one of the most important political leaders of the world would need to walk around doing his daily business. However, looking down at Wu’s peaceful, though still agape, face – he felt a twang of pity. Wu was younger than he was, but managing the struggles of a land covering most of the planet! And he had confided in Mako – his first real friend.

 

Taking another scoop out of the glass bottle, now moving it to the kitchen counter, Mako warmed his hands up again. Taking one scrawny thigh at a time, he worked into the sinewy muscles with his fingers and thumbs, spreading the oily substance further downwards. _I really should give him more self-defence lessons_. When Mako reached his feet, Wu giggled. His feet were exceptionally soft and completely hairless, and delicate. His toenails were curbed and rounded. Being careful not to ruin the atmosphere by accidentally tickling him, Mako lifted one foot off the table at a time.

 

“Mako…let me roll over.” Wu’s sleepy voice droned quietly. Mako noticed that his heart was beating slightly too fast.

 

“Uh…okay.” He let Wu lift himself over and he lay back quietly on his back. Now his toes were happily wiggling towards the ceiling and Mako could resume. Sitting on the corner of the table, Mako lifted a foot onto his lap. The pads of Wu’s feet were supple, almost as if he had never let them touch anything. His skin was pale and pink. Mako ran his thumbs up and down the middle of his foot, from heel to toes, one foot at a time. When he ran his thumbs outwards across the ball of Wu’s right foot, another moan pervaded the room. And again, Mako felt a surge of excitement. _Aw, come on, Mako._ Nervously, he moved his thumbs upwards, probing the gaps between his toes, which had long since stopped wiggling. Wu moaned again; when Mako peered at his face, he saw a faint smile. A mixed wave of emotions washed over Mako. By now, he knew that his apprehension was not because he didn’t just want to give Wu a massage.

 

Making sure that both feet got the same amount of attention, he then moved back up Wu’s legs, careful to stop at the boundary of his shorts. Not sure what else was required of him, Mako’s hands ceased movement, prompting Wu to reach out, grabbing the first part of Mako he could.

 

“Don’t stop, Mako…” Wu cracked his eyes open, beaming at the firebender. “Please keep going.”

 

Another rush of excitement. _Why is my heart beating so fast? I think I need some water._ Mako left the table to find a drink, only to be stopped by Wu clawing at his shirt.

 

“Wu- ahh, I’m just having a drink.” Wu let his arm down, relinquishing his grip. Mako walked around the table to the sink, which also gave him a good view of Wu’s body. _Man…what has gotten into you!?_ He was clammy, and not just because he had to keep his hands warm. Deep down, Mako knew why he was feeling this way – he had known for a long time, really. _But this is Wu…this is different_. They had come a long way since Mako was first assigned as Wu’s bodyguard, but this was the first time Wu had ever really shown himself as… _yielding_.

 

“Makoooo, come onnn…” Wu whined. One tall drink later, and Mako returned to the table, perching next to Wu. As he scooped out more of the precious sticky tree sap from its container, he spied upon Wu’s shirtless form. Beads of sweat decorated his brow, trickling down his face, and giving the rest of his torso a slight sheen. As he breathed, Mako watched his belly button rise and fall. It was a fairly small crevice, smaller than Mako’s anyways, but perfectly oval-shaped and much deeper. He let his eyes wander upwards, resting his gaze on his flat nipples. His areolae were definitely larger than Mako’s.

 

Taking a deep breath, Mako placed his slicked hands on Wu’s chest, rotating his palms over his pectoral muscles and shoulders. Within a few seconds, Wu’s nipples went from flat to attentive. Titillated, Mako continued circling his thumbs further down Wu’s torso, rolling slowly over barely visible abs, before returning up the centre of his belly. As his thumbs passed over Wu’s belly button, the king moaned. Loud. Like fireworks dancing under his skin, Mako took the bait and spiralled a finger around Wu’s crevice. His finger tantalisingly danced around the upper lip, before pushing down into the centre of Wu’s navel.

 

The rest happened in a blur. Wu, rosy cheeked, moaned yet again, this time with his eyes open slightly, regarding Mako with a suggestive smirk. Mako also noticed a small movement in Wu’s shorts, which instantaneously made him lose his remaining inhibitions. Maintaining eye contact, Mako moved his hands back up Wu’s chest and let his thumbs circle his charge’s nipples, engorging them further. Wu arched his back, biting his lip, his body language adding fuel to the fire. Suddenly, looking unsure, Mako broke eye contact, his hands frozen in their place.

 

“It’s okay, Mako.” His softly spoken words were so reassuring. Mako glanced back at him and smiled, demure. Giving his masseur no time to think, however, Wu slid a hand across the front of Mako’s shorts, ending with a cheeky squeeze. Mako gasped, his expression flitting from reticent, to aghast, to devious all at once. He gave Wu’s nipples a pinch. Hard. Wu responded in kind, gasping, his shorts straining.

 

Ignition. Mako jumped up and lowered Wu’s shorts, removing them completely and exposing Wu’s fully naked form. Running his hand up Wu’s leg, brushing against the former prince’s member on the way up, Mako stood over Wu. Without breaking eye contact, Mako let his hand play over Wu’s upper body; tracing intricate patterns along his skin, teasing his nipples, dipping in and out of his belly button. Wu seemed to enjoy the latter the most. The bottom of his navel felt knotted and uneven; the only part of him which wasn’t smooth. Mako took pleasure in the feeling, intensified by Wu’s clear appreciation of his actions.

 

Finally, Mako moved lower and took Wu in his left hand, stroking slowly, rhythmically. The noises escaping Wu turned Mako on even more. With his right hand, Mako touched Wu’s neck, letting the sensation undulate, sending waves of ecstasy through their touching skin. His left hand sped up as his right hand moved lower; pinching, scratching, enticing. Mako let his finger enter Wu’s deep navel, pushing in hard. Wu was taking short, unrelenting breaths. Lifting his head off the pillow, he managed only to mutter Mako’s name in warning before his building tension was released. Mouth ajar, the first surge made it to just below his chin, leaving a white streak across his torso. The following spurts did not travel as far, some landing on Mako’s hand. Panting, Wu dropped his head back onto the pillow and laughed.

 

“Mako, my man, you _definitely_ deserve a raise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if Wu will ever get to repay the favour?


End file.
